The present application is directed to improving performance of subterranean operations and more specifically, to improving accuracy and stability of determining formation properties using log or measurement data.
Hydrocarbons, such as oil and gas, are commonly obtained from subterranean formations. The development of subterranean operations and the processes involved in removing hydrocarbons from a subterranean formation are complex. Typically, subterranean operations involve a number of different steps such as, for example, drilling a wellbore at a desired well site, treating the wellbore to optimize production of hydrocarbons, and performing the necessary steps to produce and process the hydrocarbons from the subterranean formation.
Modern oil field operations demand a great quantity of information relating to the parameters and conditions encountered downhole. Such information may include characteristics of the earth formation traversed by the wellbore and data relating to the size and configuration of the wellbore itself. The collection of information relating to conditions downhole, which is commonly referred to as “logging,” can be performed by several methods, including wireline logging, logging-while-drilling (“LWD”), drillpipe conveyed logging, and coil tubing conveyed logging. A variety of logging tools are available for use with each of these methods. These logging tools may be used to perform wellbore imaging. Wellbore imaging is an important aspect of drilling and geosteering when performing subterranean operations.
Multi-component induction (“MCI”) logging is one of the logging methods used to analyze subterranean formations. An objective of MCI logging is fast and accurate delivery of resistivity anisotropy (horizontal and vertical resistivities), dip, strike of formation, and conventional (“ZZ”) induction logs. MCI logging methods may be susceptible to errors because the inversion algorithm used is based on a radial one-dimensional (“R1D”) forward model and only on MCI data. In some instances, for example, where there are strong shoulder-bed and horn effects included in the MCI measurements or in instances when the MCI data is obtained in complex borehole environments (for example, an oval hole), the accuracy of the inverted results can be significantly degraded.
The disclosure may be embodied in other specific forms without departing from the spirit or essential characteristics thereof. The present embodiments are therefore to be considered in all respects as illustrative and not restrictive, the scope of the disclosure being indicated by the appended claims rather than by the foregoing description, and all changes which come within the meaning and range of equivalency of the claims are therefore intended to be embraced therein.